User blog:Mangetsu20/Mangetsu Reviews: The Hueco Mundo Arc Part III
Welcome to the Bleach Arc Hub The Hueco Mundo Arc, Part III Mangetsu Review Mug Shot.jpg Hey, guys! Thanks for joining me for another Review on this Bleach Arc, The Hueco Mundo Arc, Part III of the multi-parter series. Can't believe I've got a small following, but that's cool (I won't tell your parents you hang out with me XD)... Ahem! Getting to Buisness Pic.jpg Let's begin! So last time we left off, Rukia and Renji arrived! Little Nel's delayed mutterings of fear at the "bad guys" is adorable, and Ichigo rushes off to greet his friends. And how do our dear friends greet him? Friendly Greeting.jpg Ichigo: A Badass One moment, his friends' punching bag the next Seriously, I think its almost in every Shounen show where one tough guy has friends who are tough guys, they ALWAYS beat that said friend up upon rescuing and/or reunions with said friend. Why? To "teach" their thick-headed friend a lesson and also to show the said friend tough love (also could be a common factor that all Shounen Authors can't hold a serious moment without tripping balls XD) I digress...the plot. It turned out that Rukia and Renji planned to go help Ichigo out from the start. But because of Ichigo's impatience, he left them in the dust, and didn't even think twice about them joining him on this epic quest. I have to agree with Rukia on this one, cause Ichigo should've known they'd want to come help in the first place and should've waited for them. After Rukia gets confirmation from Ichigo that they are allies and friends, they set back off on their quest, +2 more Soul Reapers. For some odd reason or another, Ichigo asks about the cloaks that Renji and her are wearing, seeming to indicate if there's some significance to them. The answer is surprising to Ichigo and Co., but not to the audience... Sibbling Love.jpg D'aw, Rukia's blush is adorable! As it turns out, Byakuya allowed Rukia and Renji to leave the Seireitei and head to the Living World to get to Kisuke's. Byakuya twisted the orders given to them, as they were only ordered to bring back the Soul Reapers based in the Living World, not detain them from leaving. Hilariously enough, he also did it to spite Ichigo, rather than to totally lend aid to him willingly. When Rukia asks, "What the Hell," Nel and her brothers were, Nel immediately rebukes her for saying something rude (so cute how she points out this stuff XD) But to answer her question, she and her brothers "attempt" to introduce themselves flamboyantly... Dynamic Introduction Greeting Fail.jpg Nel & Co: Dynamic-Introduction-Greeting FAIL! Obviously they've watched the Ginyu Force's preformances too much, lol Meanwhile, we get to see what's going on with our damsel in distress... The Beginning of Ulqui-Nel Shipping.jpg And thus, Millions of Ulqui-Hime Shippers Mind-gasmed into Existence! Seriously, though I'm not against the occasional shipping here and there, all it took for this to happen was ONE compliment from Ulquiorra about Orhime's uniform. That bustily hugging white dress of hers. Whether that was the case or not, Ulquiorra confirms what Orihime has been suspecting... Ulqui's Cruelty.jpg Can't believe Ulquiorra knew more of the reason why they came than she did herself. Sometimes Orihime really is a blonde XP But its in this moment that we see the surface of Ulquiorra's cruelty. Sure, he's an inquisitive creature, but each of these Espada have a certain layer of cruelty that makes them excellent pawns for the Master of Deception to manipulate them for. Ulquiorra is a heartless, empty, souless entity that lives to exploit the emotions of fear, despair, and helplessness while playing an ultimate mind game to try and understand the human mind and spirit better. Its probably why Aizen favors him so much, even moreso than his Primera. All Ulquiorra came to the chamber was to break Orihime's spirit, and tell her by wearing their clothes, eating their food, and being within Aizen's domain makes them their "comrade". But we all know better. Aizen is brazenly declaring THIS to Ichigo... You're my bitch.jpg Aizen: You're my bitch! Pretty much the situation she's in, in a nutshell. Anywho, back to the story. Breaking and Entering.jpg DIE, WALL!!!! So Renji and Ichigo bust their way through the wall, ready to make their way further into the enormous fortress. Ichigo turns to thank Nel, preparing to leave her and her makeshift family behind to not further endanger them. Nel wants none of that... Nel wants to come too!.jpg Nel: Excessive Guilt Technique, ACTIVATE! Get used to it Ichigo, she's going to be tagging along for a good long while XD Anyways, it turns out that Renji and Ichigo carved a pretty big tunnel through this enormous outer wall of Las Noches. So much so that it quickly becomes so dark, that its hard to see what lies ahead. Renji, as always, tries to show off... Epic Fail.jpg Two words, Renji: Epic Fail I personally find it funny how Uryu immediately comments how Renji's makeshift Kidou light spell was rather small, hitting his manliness right there. Rukia comments how sucky he is with Kidou, and Ichigo mentions they could follow his bright red hair, honestly quoting Rudolph the Red Nosed reindeer. Poor Renji. For you will be forever ridiculed and mocked for becoming the underdog of this series XD So, they finally exit the huge hole Renji and Ichigo make and low and behold... Crossroads.jpg Aizen: Welcome to ma crib! Seriously. Automatic torches light up without any real indication other than the fact Aizen's watcing the whole show with a troll face on. Anyways, Ichigo can feel ominously powerful Spiritual Pressures up ahead, indicating the promise of an Epic fight no matter which way they go. So, considering there were many ways to go, and possibly not too much longer before they're hit by Aizen's big guns, Rukia then suggests they split up to cover as much ground as possible. Ichigo rebels against the idea, saying that from a logical perspective that their enemies are Espada, and from the way they've pummeled opponents before, it would be wise if they all went together. Then, we get an awesome comeback from Rukia. I'm not the Damsel Anymore!.jpg Rukia: I'm not the damsel anymore! Get over it! This, in my opinion, was a truly great step forward for Rukia's character. Sure, she may not be the strongest or the most tactful, but she's matured to the point where she can handle her own battles solo. She's had her moment as the damsel in distress or as a collateral casualty of war, but she's willing to do this on her own. I think its kind've cute that Ichigo would worry about Rukia so much that he'd fight close to her just to make sure she wouldn't get her. Underlying affection in his actions? Most possibly, you never know. Relenting, Ichigo decides they all go their seperate ways. Before that, Renji feels obliged to do a "chant" of sorts, for words of resolution and encouragement for them before they set off. Almost like a Gotei 13 tradition that's died out. Gee, I wonder why? Go Team Go!.jpg GO TEAM GO! GO TEAM GO! GO TEAM GO! Honestly, I was thinking that they were all going to do some final unified speel, like, "Go Team!" or "May the Spirits Always Be With You! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!~" Something to that extent...it'd be funny as heck, but I guess it'd take away the seriousness of the moment. Seriously, I'd like to point out at this point, this is the first time our team has really had to split up since the mission to save Rukia. And that was by accident. The fact they were all going alone to save Rukia, knowing only one of them could possibly run across her, heavily eluded to the idea that there was a good chance one or some of them COULD die. Not like later when we realize Kubo couldn't kill a major character to save his life, but at this point, the emotional weight was still there. We'll Meet Again.jpg Bets on who will get knocked off first? And so ends Part III. Glad to see I can get through these with as much enjoyment as I do making them available for your viewing. :) Please leave your comments on the past happenings in this Arc and any thoughts you might have of what I reviewed and brought up. As they all set off on their merry way, they'll encounter their own obstacles they'll have to overcome. How will they handle it? Will they be prepared for what danger awaits them? I guess we'll find out next time! Category:Blog posts